cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teeters (Legacy Nation)
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Citizen is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Citizen work diligently to produce Marble and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Citizen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Citizen allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Citizen believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Citizen will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Genesis of the Nation Teeters joined CyberNations in June of 2007. His nation, Citizen, was founded on June 9th, 2007. Teeter's aim was to find a strong alliance that he could contribute his skills to and that his young nation could likewise profit from. For this reason, he carefully examined the considerable amount of recruitment messages he received soon after joining CN in order to find such alliance. NPO Membership The First Stay Teeters joined the New Pacific Order in the middle of the FAN-WUT War after a real life friend of his, whom Teeters recruited into CyberNations, decided to. He has held the positions of Recruiter, Imperial Ambassador, Political Analyst, Military NCO, Mentor, and Academy Instructor as well as the position of Gamma Battalion Lieutenant, Field Agent in Military Intelligence and Artifex Pacificae within the Graphics Division of Media Corps. He was also elected into the Council of the New Pacific Order in October 2008. On Saturday, February 7th 2009, Teeters decided to resign from the New Pacific Order. Regarding this step, Teeters dropped a note as follows: "Comrades, I am sorry to say that this will be my resignation from NPO. This decision was not an easy one, nor was it a decision that came quickly. I still hold this alliance in high regard, however I feel that my particular views and expectations have changed from that of the Order. I have made a great deal of friends, and have learned even more in my stay here. I thank Pacifica for all it has done for me and wish for it to continue to prosper. My Comrades, I wish you well." The Second Stay Teeters reapplied to the NPO on April 26th after leaving Grämlins which he joined after he left the first time. His application was accepted by David14259 later that day. On July 12th 2009, Teeters decided to leave Pacifica behind anew and applied to Mushroom Kingdom shortly afterwards. The Third Start within NPO After several conversations with Emperor Cortath, Teeters lected courage and made the decision to reapply to the NPO on August 13th, 2010. A great many people followed Teeter's application with lively interest. He himself stated at the very beginning of the application procedure: "This is my home. I have played this game for 3 years and have been in NPO for the majority of my time. I did great things for this alliance at one time; I would like to once again. I understand that this is just a game, however, the game lost its allure after I left the Order." After Teeter's response to an immense number of questions regarding his past and his future aspirations, JesseEnd approved of Teeter's application on 19th August, 2010. Current Occupations Teeters joined the Recruiting Corps and the Graphics Division. His occupation as Recruiter is to recruit new nations for the New Pacific Order. As Artifex Pacificae within Graphics Division Teeters makes graphics in order to make Pacifica a more beautiful place. Teeters has also established and is currently leading an elite squad of Pacificans known as Ghosts. The Ghosts are comprised of Wentworth, Straylight, Iamthey, bart416, Maverick_1, William Bonney. The Ghost Squad resides in NPO's Omega Battalion. (Nations ranging from 50,000NS and above.) War History He proudly served Pacifica in the many major conflicts on Planet Bob. Friendship and Camaraderie Some of the most influential people within NPO to Teeters were and are Umbrae Noctem, MariMassa and ChileRelleno. Future Aspirations "I wish to continue playing for as long as possible and someday work my way back into Milcom." Duties '''Teeters's Current Job Dogtags '''Teeters's Former Job Dogtags I '''Teeters's Former Job Dogtags II Awards Category:Individuals Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Media Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order